


Accident

by Vermin_Disciple



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Canonical Character Death, Community: 15_minute_fic, Gen, Pre-Canon, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermin_Disciple/pseuds/Vermin_Disciple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It wasn't as though she was the only one in Ravenclaw to ever make Myrtle run off to the toilet to mope.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15_minute_fic](http://community.livejournal.com/15_minute_fic), word #8- breakfast.

The morning sky was a perfect, glorious blue. Fluffy white clouds ambled aimlessly across it in a remarkable imitation of a herd of blissful sheep, grazing their way across the horizon. The world was insisting, despite all evidence to the contrary, that it was going to be a beautiful day, brimming with happiness and light.

In a thousand years of operation, it was perhaps the most inappropriate sky that had ever graced the magnificent ceiling in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Olive Hornby had never attended a more morose meal. A gloomy chill had descended on the inhabitants of the castle. The usual loud chatter, an inevitable part of any large gathering of children, was replaced with the soft, somber buzzing of conversations too frightening to warrant more than a whisper.

Around her, there was an unmistakable bubble of silence. Olive shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and tried in vain to catch the eye of her friend Claudia, who was gazing steadily into her toast. She'd refused to meet Olive's eye all morning, which Olive thought was horribly unfair; it wasn't as if Claudia had never said anything nasty about Myrtle's glasses.

It wasn't as though _she_ was the only one in Ravenclaw to ever make Myrtle run off to the toilet to mope. It wasn't as if it took a lot of skill to do _that_. The merest lack of tact would do it. Why should she be penalized, just because it happened to be _her_ yesterday, who said- who caused- who-

It wasn't her fault. No one could deny that. It was, as Professor Dippet had said, just a freak accident.


End file.
